


Keep speaking darling and I promise you, one day,  you will be heard

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bagpacker niall, Harry is mean, Harry-centric, Hurt Niall, M/M, Married niall and harry., Narry - Freeform, Narry fanfic, Niall marries harry, Niall-centric, Niam - Freeform, Nouis, Sad Niall, larry - Freeform, lilo, only a bit, zarry - Freeform, ziall, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harry isn't married and his mum is doing what mum's do best, nagging him. He tells a white lie and says he's already engaged when she aranges for him to marry his ex Taylor. Cue liam volunteering his cousin Niall to fake being his fiancée.  Now what happens when his mother invites herself to this imaginary wedding....OrHarry pays liams cousin niall to marry him. Only to keep his mother off his back.It all goes to shit.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cousins Niall/Liam  
> Besties Louis/Harry  
> Friends Niall/Louis
> 
> Harry/Zayn/Louis/Liam friends

Harry pov

"I'm telling you, she's on my case again" I whine before finishing my pint.  
"It's a mum thing" liam mutters, having a mouthful of his pint.  
"It's an irritating thing" I argue.  
"Why do you have t be married again?" Louis slurs.  
"Because I'm nearly 21 and if I'm not married before then, studies show I could develop diabetes or high colestral. Resulting in a shorter life span and a poorer quality of life" I recite in the most 'mum voice' I can manage whilst being slightly intoxicated.

"She ease off" liam tries.

She doesn't.

 

It's three days later when I'm on the phone to her about having pasta for my tea, that she drops the bomb.  
"Pasta is not sufficient harry."  
"It's better than nothing so leave it" I snap.  
"Anyway I've arranged a date and venue for you darling"  
"For what" I sigh.  
"Your wedding. It's the 17th of Aug-"  
"My wedding? I'm not getting marri-"  
"Of course you are. To Taylor"  
"I can't marry her" I scoff.  
"Why not harry, give me one good reason why not"

Because I don't want to. I don't like her. She's rude. She's evil. She broke my heart. She slept with Josh whilst we were together -

"Because I'm already engaged" I blurt out. Smooth harry. Really smooth.  
"I want to meet them." Of course you do. 

"Bring them over for dinner tomorrow night. Tea will be done for 7. And I better be invited to the wedding." That's all she says before hanging up.

Shit.  
Double shit.  
Double shit with chocolate sauce.

I dive for my phone, that I threw on the floor at some point, and call louis.

 

"You told her what?" He cackles.  
"Louis I need your help. Stop laughing at me"I whine.  
"Only you harry." He laughs "hey liam you'll never guess what harrys done" the phone goes quiet for a minute before I hear two lots of cackling.

"Guys! Help me!" I whine.  
"We'll come round" liam says through the phone.

I hang up and collapse on the sofa.

 

"So we need to find someone who will marry you?"  
"Essentially"  
"It cant be me, your mum hates me since the whole 'dying Taylor hair green' thing" Louis sighs.  
"Can't be zayn, she doesn't like his bad boy attitude" Zayn smirks.  
"Liam?"  
"She's met liam, she won't believe he'd want to marry me. He's too nice"  
"Hey!" Liam protests.  
"We love you Lima bean now shush" Louis says.

"Niall?" Liam whispers.  
"Who's that?"  
"My cousin, he went bagpacking around, well, everywhere. He's back now, coming to crash with me later today. He's single."

"And you think he'll agree to marry me to get my mum off my case?' I ask slowly, I'm not buying it. He rather won't do it, or if he does he's got a screw loose. No one would marry a stranger.

"No one would marry a stranger"  
"If it was to help someone, Niall would" Louis voices


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG this is the 20th fic I have on here!
> 
> Hahaha that's crazy!
> 
> Keep sending in suggestions and let me know what you think of this chapter.

Harry pov

I'm say nervously waiting for niall to arrive at liams. I feel bad for the kid, he's literally getting ambushed as he gets through the door after a 14 hour flight.

"Fuck li I'm so tired" an Irish accented voice sounds from the hallway. We hear him drop a bag before kicking off his shoes as liam goes to greet him.

"How was the flight"  
"Long. Never again" he whines  
"Tommo and Zee are hear. Also my friend Harry"  
"Wa-ha-hy?" He moans  
"To see me. And you. We need a favour."

They come in the kitchen a moment later. Niall is shorter than I pictured. He has fluffy fake blonde hair that's stuck up all over the place. The sleepiest face I have ever seen and such a tiny frame. He is also wearing one shoe, I'm guessing he couldn't get it off and was too tired to keep trying.

"Niall this is harry. Harry this is niall" liam introduces us.  
"iya" he mumbles rubbing one eye with his fist.  
"Hey niall"

"So, long story short. We need you to marry harry" Louis says.  
"M'kay" niall nods sleepily, he looks like he's going to fall asleep standing.  
"Li maybe we should talk to him after he's slept" I suggest.  
"He's meeting your mum tomorrow. If he agrees and if he doesn't we need to find someone else." Louis sasses.

"Okay okay. Niall can you wake up please?"  
"M up. Where 'm I goin"  
"Here, drink this" Zayn says, guiding him to a chair and putting a coffee in front of him.

10 minutes later he's wide awake.

"I'm doing what?" He laughs.  
"I need you to marry me. My mum is on my case about not being married, I'm 21 next month and apparently that means, if I'm not married before then, I'm getting diabetes and dying early. Look. She's weird. She's trying to make me marry my ex Taylor-"

"-who broke his heart. She slept with Josh. You know from Footy-?" Louis buts in  
"-No way! He's straight? Since when?"  
"Since Taylor apparently-"  
"-guys!" I snap.

"She's arranged a date and venue for me to marry Taylor and I told her I was already engaged to get her to shut up and- She invited herself to the wedding. And wants to meet my fiancée tomorrow for tea" I end lamely.

"I'm not agreeing to anything.... but if I were to say yes... what are the conditions?"  
"You have to marry me. In front of everyone and we'd have to live together for say a year before we can divorce. Then I can claim you broke my heart and put me off marriage for life" I smile.

"Why do I break your heart? What about mine?"  
"I'll lend you the super glue to mend it" I laugh, he laughs too.

"I don't know. I wanted to travel more and, get a job and stuff..."  
"I'll pay you! Name your price"  
"I'm not a prostitute" he snaps.  
"I'll pay you to marry me, we don't have to have sex, just pretend to be married. Cute cupple selfies, food shopping, dates and shit. Im taking a year of your life, Name a price"

In my head I'm thinking £20k. I'd happily pau that to get rid of Taylor. My house is already bought off by my parents so I only have to pay for food and my car insurance/ petrol. Plus I have over a £100k In savings, comes from being a solicitor.

"Okay. 5 grand" he mutters after few minutes.  
"5k" I pull a face, is that it?

"Well-you- you said to name a price and I did. And- I -I dont have a job yet-so-so it will help an- and-"  
"-calm down, I was thinking more like 20k"  
"I'm not taking any more than 5" stutters, eyes bulging.  
"I'm not giving you any less than 10" I say defiantly.  
"O-Okay. 10 it is" he mumbles.

"Right, let's work on the details of your love life" Louis laughs, clapping his hands together loudly.

 

"Harry! Come on in darling" my mum smiles as she invites me and niall in, we're holding hands for effect. His palms are a bit sweaty, but so are mine so I don't complain.  
"Hi mum, this is niall, my fiancée. Babe, this is my mum Anne , that's my dad Robin, and my sister gemma"  
"Hi, it's great to meet you all" he smiles and waves.

"I hope you're all hungry" Anne laughs, so do I, I know my mum, she's a feeder.  
We head to the table and help ourselves to the mountain of food in the middle. It's curry with all the sides.

"Haz can you chuck me a few samosas please"  
"Course baby" I smile and hold out the dish for him to grab a few. His face flushes and it's the best sight I've seen in a long time.

"So when did you meet, where, how long have you been together. Oh what's niall like in bed-"  
"Gemma!" I snap, glaring at her.

"It's fine hazza" niall laughs. "We met through liam, he's me cousin so naturally we got talking and we just- dunno- clicked. We started dating around July last year, July 21st if im not mistaken, that was the day you finally asked me to go on a date with you. Hahaha. Erm and he proposed on new year, I think I want to marry you as soon as though. Steal you before someone else does" niall smiles, looping his hand through mine and smiling at me with a fond look on his face. For a moment, I forget he's acting.

"So will I be getting an invite to this wedding?" Mum asks exited.   
"Of course, you all will" niall beams.

 

Once the dinner is done, we head to mine. Niall brought his stuff round earlier so he's all set up.

"You're a good actor" I laugh.  
"Tanks, at least you know your gettin your money's worth" he giggles. I gave him the ten grand earlier. He's got it cash somewhere as he doesn't have a bank account.

"So, wedding planning tomorrow?"  
"Sure" he smiles "but first, we should change our Facebook status to engaged, with some shit about not wanting to rush things by others getting involved so we kept it quiet. Take a few couple pics?" He suggests. 

"Don't you need to tell your family?"  
"Nah, they don't like having a gay son. So they only acknowledge me brudder greg"  
"Shit, niall I'm sorry"  
"Why? I don't care. Took me self travelling. Packed my life in me bagpack and left. Have been around the world for the past 2 years. Haven't been back since"

"Fuck" I mutter

"Pics?" He smiles shyly at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to read any of my other fics :D


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

"Okay, what about theses shoes?" Niall whines, we're getting outlr suits and outfits and I can't find the shoes to match.  
"Niall I'm going to a wedding, not a funeral" I sigh as I look at the shoes he's picked up.  
"Sorry, ill just shut up then" he mutters.  
"No, I'm sorry. I know you're trying to help. Come on, help me find the ones you suggested and ill get us an ice cream" I smile and he smiles back shyly.

Okay so that's the:  
Suits/shoes  
Cake  
Venue  
Intives  
Car  
Food  
And hair stylist sorted

I'm ticking everything off as niall plays golf on the Wii.

"I think we've got everything ni"  
"Cool, what we doing for tea" he laughs as he pots the ball.  
"Dunno we need to go shopping" I groan.  
"Come on then" he smiles and holds his hands out to get me off the couch.

We're going around sainsburys and it's so easy being with niall.  
"I might have to a-salt you" he laughs, putting the salt in the trolley.

"Let me take you in to custard-y" I laugh at that one.

 

Once finished (after bumping in to mums neighbour breda and talking for 4 days) we head home.

So I know we'be just been shopping for food but do you want a pizza. Can't be arsed cooking" I laugh.

"I'll cook" he offers  
"You can cook!?"  
"Yeah. Lazagne okay?"  
"Yeah great. Do you need me to do anything?"  
"Nah you're good" he smiles  
"I'm gona get a shower then"   
"Kay"

Once out of the shower I can smell the Lazagne. It smells gorgeous. I throw on some boxers and a shirt and head down.

"Smells great"  
"Tanks" he beams. "You f-forgot your p-pants" he mumbles, looking at the Lazagne and not me.

"I prefer being naked, don't mind do you?"  
"Course not. Your house"  
"And yours, soon to be husband" I laugh, niall laughs too.

 

It's the day of the wedding, 3 weeks after actually meeting niall and I'm nervous.

"What we're doing is illegal" I panic as we're waiting to go out to the alter.  
"What, marrying the man I love. What's illegal about that?"  
I'm confused for a minute then I see niall smile at someone. My mum.

"Boys you look so lovely" she gushes "I need a picture come on, stand together, smile harry"

I took niall under my chin and put my arm around his tiny waist.

The ceremony goes with out problems and I can now happily say, my mum is off my case.

 

"Shall we go home niall?" I ask as he's slurring a bit.  
"S-So pretty. I should marry you"  
"You just did babe" I laugh as do a few people at the table.  
"This is m-my boyfriend"  
"Husband babe"  
"Even better"  
"Come on, let's go"

 

In all honesty, I don't want niall to let slip why he married me. Then it would be all for nought.

"Niall, what do you want to sleep in"  
"Your bed"  
"I meant clothes wise"  
"Naked n your bed"

Thankfully we both got changed unto jeans and shirts after the wedding, unfortunately the jeans are skinny and niall is absolutely no help as a dead, very intoxicated, weight

I get him down to his boxers and under shirt, before getting down to my boxers and collapsing next to him, in my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov

I roll over, well try, only to be pulled back by a very warm body pressed into my side. Arms slung over my waist preventing me from going anywhere.

"M p'low"  
"I'm not a pillow" I grunt  
"Mine" niall mumbles.

I open my eyes properly and admire his face. He is very attractive, even more so when sleeping as his face is relaxed and nuteral.

After 5 minutes of me staring niall opend his eyes.

"Wa?" He coughs.  
"You're really pretty" I blurt out.  
"Haha thanks hazza" he blinks sleepily and I can tell it didn't register what I just said.

"Toast and tea?" Ill bring it up.  
"Sounds great" he smiles rolling off of me.

 

After the tea and toast I head off to work as niall goes around town looking for a job.

 

Work is boring. I'm a solicitor so I get some interesting clients. Like the one who slipped on the floor in his own kitchen and and wanted to sue his wife as she mopped the floor. Or the wife who came in 3 days later for a divorce.

Or the one who was feet in a divorce and despite paying half towards everything, wasn't entitled to anything as her name wasn't on the contract. She cut everything in half. The sofa, the tv, the beds the lot. That was amusing.

But today is boring.

From: Niall <3  
Meet me 4 lunch?

From: Hazza Green Eyes  
Sounds good, meet me outside wrk

From: Niall <3  
There in 10

 

"Here" he says handing me a large coffee from Costa.   
"Thank you, you angel" I smile.  
"How's your day going?" He asks  
"Boring, long. How's yours"  
"Got a job in the music shop, it's 25 hours a week teaching guitar and drums to kids"  
"You play guitar and drums?"  
"Yeah and chelo but not that we'll haha"

"Wow, I've always wanted to learn guitar but I have not hand eye coordination"  
"I'll teach you, I have a guitar at liams, take me to get it later and ill teach you"  
"Thanks, i'd like that"

"Shit I gotta go, got a kid for drums in 10. See you later yeah?" Niall rushes before kissing my cheek and leaving. I realise that this is the only time (aside from the wedding) that either of us have kissed the other.

"What am i doing?" I groan as I head back. Realisation hits me like a chair to the face. I'm falling for niall. Too bad he doesn't feel the same. He only married me for the 10K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you opinions so far!?!


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pov

So I've been 'married' to niall for 3 months now and I'm having a melt down.

"Oh my God! What do you mean you're actually falling for him?" Louis shrieks.   
"I dunno, he's just lovely and the more I learn about him the more I like him"  
"Tell him" he says plainly.  
"What no. Don't be stupid."  
"Hey, ill have you know I'm actually very intelligent"  
"Except when you're being stupid. Like now." I say pointedly.

"Look. Whats the worst that could happen?"  
"He tells my mum the actual reason I married him. Or he laughs at me and walks away with the money and I never see him again" I sass. They could happen.

"Why don't you-"  
"-hiya lads. Finished early. What are you two up to?" Niall says, coming in and flopping on the sofa.  
"Nothing. Harry is in a predicament" louis says  
"What's up hazza?"  
"Just- erm mulling over-things" I finish lamely.  
"Like what? Any thing I can help with?"  
"Our dearest harry has fallen for someone and is too much of a pansy to tell the lad" Louis says.  
"Oh" niall says deflated "you-you should tell the guy. An-yuh know, he doesn't have to know we're married- i-it wasn't a legit marriage anyway. Listen, I'm gona get in the shower, leave you guys too it"

"Niall-"  
"-ill see you later yeah?" Is all he says as he walks off.

"Did you see how gutted he was?" Louis smiles.  
"Why are you happy that he's sad?"  
"Because he was sad you're liking someone. He doesn't know it's him you like"

 

After the talk with lous niall and I drift a lot, he's still insisting I come clean to the chap and be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short one as I'm hoping to do two/three updates today!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking this so far?

Harry pov

So now niall and I have been married for just under ten months. We've gotten closer again but not how we first were. Niall is insistent I should have tried to make it work with the guy but I just change the subject when he brings it up.

It's safe to say, niall is a good guitar teacher. I can play one song from start to finish! And no, it's not twinkle twinkle little star. I can also read music now. So I know what notes to play.

Im no expert but im slightly better than a beginner. I think :/

 

"Niall, I'm off to the pub with the lads, coming with?" I ask as I head up to find my shoes.  
"Sure" he replies meeting me at the bottom of the stairs.

We have a few pints before heading home, some of us (liam) are responsible adults who remember we have work in the morning.

"Can I sleep-your bed hazza" niall slurs against my shoulder as I open the door.  
"Sure" I mutter.

He flops on the bed, kicking off one shoe before falling asleep. I throw off my jeans and shoes before laying next to him. He shuffles until his back is pressed to my chest and u feel an arm grab my wrist before pulling it over his waist. He locks his fingers through mine and cuddles my arm.

"Nigh azza"  
"Night niall"  
"This 's my arm now"  
"I kinda need that one babe. My dominant hand" I chuckle.  
"Can av my hand"

Okay, that doesn't help my thoughts with his arse pressed against my crotch.

He shuffles a little and pushes his arse out. I swear he's doing it on purpose. Despite the fact that he's asleep.

I thrust my crotch forwards to get him to stop moving and it works. For a second anyway.

I sigh and let sleep take over

...

"Whoo! One year we have made it together" niall laughs as we clink glasses.  
"Couldn't have done it with out you" I joke  
"Obviously" he grins.

...

We wait until one year and 3 months before I go stay with my mum because we're 'having problems and I dont wanna talk about it' I stay there a week, as planned before going back and eating pizza.

It's a few days later I call my Gemma crying that I think niall is cheating on me. Niall, liam, Louis and Zayn laughing in the background.

A week later niall posts on facebook that he's 'missing the freedom of travelling'. He gets a lot of shit from Gemma for that.

Officially 15 months after being married we invite my mum, dad, Gemma and the lads over for lunch.

Aka the finale.

"Ni that isn't cooked" I sigh as he goes to dish out the beef.  
"Yes it is. It's medium-rare" he sasses.  
"Well some people like it cooked more than that" I half snap.  
"Well maybe them people should have told me before hand" he snaps back.  
"I'll have it however" Gemma reasons.  
"Cook it longer"  
"You cook it longer." He snaps before walking off, I hear him get on his shoes as planned.  
"Where are you going?" I sigh

"Out. Clearly nothing I do is good enough and quite frankly I've had enough harry. If I'm not goox enough just say. Because the way you're treating me hurts".

Okay wow. That hit a bit close to home. I can't tell if hes acting anymore.

"You are good enough, I only asked you to cook the beef longer" I sigh.  
"You cook it longer. I'm off to the pub"

"Well that's not going to solve anything. You walking away to get wasted" I shout.

"Well maybe I like you better when I'm pissed" he yells.  
"Fuck you!"  
"You already have!"

"I can't believe you're going to the pub while we have friends over. What the hell is wrong with you. You're so selfish!"

"If I'm that horrible, divorce me!" He shouts.  
"Fine I will" I snap.

He storms out and I sigh.

Louis comes out a minute later and I break down. I'm not even acting anymore. I feel aweful, despite the fact we planned the argument, I feel terrible for shouting at him. His face when I said I'd divorce him, the look of devistation, I don't think that will ever leave me.

"Harry- dear?"  
"Yeah mum" I cry. I'm sat on the sofa with my head in my hands, Louis crouched on the floor rubbing my back.

"Don't cry harry. You can do better than that boy-"  
"Don't mum. Just. Dont"  
"I'm just saying. Now you're not tied to anyone. I could see if Taylor is-"  
"How dare you. I'm heartbroken here and I'm still married. Yet your already trying to marry me off again." I snap.  
"I just thought-"  
"-No. No you didn't. That's the problem. I am not marrying Taylor. Not next week. Or next year. Or ever."

"I don't want you to get depressed. You'll develop diabetes and high colestoral and-"  
"-mum. Please just go. I wanna be on my own" I sigh as I storm off to my room.

I hear everyone leave around 20 minutes later and louis comes up to see me. We have a little cuddle in bed.

"You weren't acting when you cried. Were you?"  
I laugh at the fact he knew that. I guess he's my best friend for a reason.

"Harry tell him-"  
"I don't want to. He doesn't love me. He's just a gold digger with a wonky smile. He only ever watdd the money and now he has it he'll be gone-"

"-Great to know thas what you think of me. I might be a gold digger to you harry but you offered the money. I didn't marry you for the money. I married you to help out a friend. Well, I thought we were friends. You know the funny thing. I actually had feelings for you. I actually- I was in love with you. More fool me" he ends his speech before heading to his room. I hear a lot of moving around and fear the worst.

"What are you doing" I mumble as I see him pack.  
"Packing. Wouldn't want you to live in fear that I'll rob you"  
"Where will you go?"  
"Dunno yet. Haven't been to Mexico yet. Maybe give that a try."  
"Mexico? That's ages away"  
"Yup. See you harry" is all he says before walking out with his two bags that contain his entire life.

I hear him moving in the kitchen before the front door goes.

I head downstairs to see the pots and food put away by the family and a note on the side in an envelope.

 

Harry.

Sorry things didn't work out for you and the lad, maybe they can now? In terms of your mam, keep talking. Don't let her silence you. Or what you want. Keep talking darling and I promise you, one day, you will be heard.

Also, the money is in the top draw in my old room. It's all there.

Niall


	7. Chapter 7

Harry pov

"You'll not see him again then I'm guessing. With 10K in his pocket the world's his to roam. He'll do what he always does, work in every place he visits to rack up his fund-"  
"-he didn't take the money louis" I mutter. I toss the envelope on his lap.  
"It's all there?"  
"Yup. He didn't take a penny"

"What's the plan then? How do you plan on finding him?"  
"I don't-I don't have a plan. And im not even sure he wants to be found. I've fucked up louis"  
"Yeah you have. But you can fix it"  
"How? I don't even know which country he's in!?"

"Track his phone. Or find someone who can."  
"Zayn can" I mumble. Zayn is ace with technology.  
"Now you're thinking"

My eyes light up and I dive upstairs to call zayn. He can do this. He's done it s hundred times before. He is a wiz ar this type e of thing. He can totally help me out here.

"I can't do it"  
"What? Why? Zayn!"  
"His phone is off. The only way I can track it, is if he turns it back on"  
"Fuck!" I shout.  
"I've set up an automatic track, as soon as he turns it on, ill get a text for his location. It's the best I can do"

"Thanks zayn"

...

It's 2 months and 17 days later when zayn calls me with a location.

"Peru? As in, south America?"  
"Yep, not sure how long for but thas were he is now"  
"Liams always wanted to go to Peru...


	8. Chapter 8

Harry pov

I head to Peru with liam and spend 4 weeks searching for niall. I dont find him.

The same thing happens 3 months later in Canada.

 

Then 5 months after canda I head to England.

...

A year later I'm still searching. I don't fibd him.

...

I'm 25 when I see him. He's drinking a pint in a pub called the old unicorn in Spain. 

"Niall?" His head shoots up to look at me.  
"H-Harry? What are you doing here?"

Niall hasn't changed much, he has straight teeth now and a tan and has put on a bit of weight, mainly his face, but other than that, he's the same boy I fell in love with 5 years ago.

"I've spent the last 5 years trying to find you"  
"Find ME? Why?"  
"Because I love you. And I had to tell you at least once to your face. I also had to apologise for what I said"  
"You should have moved on by now. What about the gut you fell for?"  
"That was you you plonker" I laugh.

"Oh"  
"I-I listened to your note. I-my mum and I dont talk anymore. I told her about why you married me and that I fell for you but she just kept on about Taylor and-I shouted at her. Told her she was selfish and never listened to me or what I want -that's the last we spoke"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to fall out- I just- you deserved better. Someone who listened to what you were saying. Even when you didn't speak."  
"And that's you. Can-can we try again?" I ask.

"Daddy"  
"H-Hey Aria" niall says picking up a child around 3 years old.  
"Oh-You've -you've moved on. Sorry, I should go-"  
"-Harry. Please stay. I have a daughter yes. She's 4 in a few months. But. I'm not with her mum." He covers Aria's ears "i was drunk when we slept together. But I couldn't not see not child." He uncovers her ears "I love her more than anything. I also love you. Even after nearly 5 years. Think we can try again? I mean, I have aria and if that's a problem don't bother, I'm not leaving her-"

"-I'd love to start again. With both of you" I smile.  
"Aria, this is harry"  
"You love awwy"  
"I do yeah. Shall we let harry live with us?"  
"No"  
"No? Why not?"  
" awwy maked daddy sad"  
"But he didn't mean to. I'd be happy if he lived with us"  
"But daddy cwied"  
"I made you cry?" I ask, feeling guity eat away at me.

"O-only a little. It's fine hazza. I promise."  
"O-Okay. I'll make it up to you. Both of you."

"Buy us a curry and we'll call it quits."

 

I find out niall has pretty much raised aria on his own as her mum, Sarah, is a dead weight and never wanted a child. She only agreed to carry her for 9 months on the condition niall raises her. So it's no big deal when we head home to Scarborough, England.

...

5 months later

"She loves the sea. Right little water child"  
"Daddy. Papa come in the water."

We giggle at her paddling a foot in front of us.

"Who's papa?" I ask niall.  
"Aria, who's papa?"

"My other daddy. Silly"  
"Me?" I ask shocked.  
"No, him outside" she sasses rolling her eyes and smiling at me.

"Shes been hanging around with louis too long" niall comments.  
"Agreed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this fic?
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts on this one so far? 
> 
> I had a brain wave whilst in psychology and did this instead :/


End file.
